


Airplanes and Consulting 5 Year Old's

by asgardiandrums



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack Fic, Humor, M/M, Multi, No Angst, mentions of 9/11 but not in a bad way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardiandrums/pseuds/asgardiandrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a flight to Dublin, John is seated between Sherlock and Moriarty. Post Reichenbach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airplanes and Consulting 5 Year Old's

**Author's Note:**

> Response to prompt: Moriarty, Sherlock and John sitting together on a plane, chaos ensues XD thanks!

“John, he’s sitting right there.”

“I know, Sherlock. Keep your cool.”

“But he’s just there! Carving out another apple.”

“Sherlock!”

Sherlock turned to look at John, a brief passing of fear in his eyes.

“What if he causes a 9/11 for Britain John? Hmm? Ever think about that?” Sherlock asked.

John moved his head to look at Moriarty. 

“I highly doubt he’s going to cause a 9/11 for Britain, Sherlock. Criminals fly places too,” John sighed, turning back around.

“Sir,” one of the stewardesses said to Jim. “There seems to be a mistake. You’re in seat 101.”

Jim looked at his ticket, then down at his seat.

“Ah! My mistake,” he said, standing up.

“Seat 101, John! That’s right next to you!” Sherlock nearly squeaked.

John’s head hit the back of his seat.

“Good god, if I survive this flight, I’m calling Greg and we are going to the bar,” he moaned.

“Well, well!” Moriarty said, sitting down next to John. “Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. Fancy this, huh?”

John rolled his head to look at him, silently begging him not to start shit today.

Sherlock kept quiet and pulled out a magazine.

“Don’t worry, doctor. I’m here strictly for business,” Jim assured, crossing his legs and pulling out his phone.

“Personal business, it seems,” Sherlock mumbled.

“God,” John groaned, and rubbed his face with his hand.

Moriarty glared at Sherlock. “Yes, actually.”

“Seb left his dog tags in… Dublin, is it?” Sherlock questioned.

“Why me, God? Why did you seat me between these two?” John asked the ceiling.

Jim narrowed his glare. “No, he left his cell phone at my mothers house.”

“Ah! My mistake. Dog tags were a guess anyway,” Sherlock said, looking smugly over at Moriarty.

John put a hand up to Sherlock, and turned to Jim.

“Please, for my sanity, don’t talk to him, don’t provoke him, don’t anything Sherlock.”

Moriarty went to say something, but John put his hand up to him and turned to Sherlock.

“And you,” he began. “Don’t deduce anyone, don’t provoke Moriarty, just keep reading about, whatever you’re reading about.”

“Science, John!” Sherlock said, showing him the front of the magazine.

“I swear to god I’m sitting between the World’s Only Consulting 5 Year Old’s.” John moaned.

“Could be worse,” Jim said. 

“Enlighten me,” John said.

“You could be between the Kardashian Sisters.”

After pausing for a minute, John nodded his head.

“Yeah ok, fine. That is worse,” John agreed.

Jim, smiling smugly, went back to doing something on his phone. Sherlock remained en-wrapped in his magazine. John took the moment of peace to rest his eyes…

“No, you pushed ME off the top of the hospital!”

“Well you figured out my plan, and made me fake my own death!”

“So sorry, Jimmy, next time make them harder.”

“Oh so you want a next time?!”

John sighed. Just as he was drifting off, they started up.

“Alright!!!” he snapped. “Enough! Sherlock say your sorry for foiling Jim’s plans and get over it. Jim say your sorry for pushing Sherlock off St. Bard’s, and causing us much angst for 3 years, and get over it.”

“You’re not my mother!” Jim pouted.

“I’ve got Sebastian on speed dial,” John said, holding up his phone.

Jim opened his mouth to say something, then closed it.

“So soooooooorry, Sherlock and John,” Jim sighed.

Satisfied, John turned to Sherlock.

“Sorry for being a genius, and foiling your plans,” Sherlock said smugly.

“Wonderful! Great! Now get over it.” John commanded, and closed his eyes with every intent to go back to his nap.

Jim went back to playing on his phone, and Sherlock picked up another magazine.

All was quiet for five minutes. John cracked open an eye and looked at them.

Maybe they finally got over it…


End file.
